From My Point of View
by hierocles-X
Summary: Bakura and Ryou own separate bodies. Bakura may be really harsh but in the end he still falls for Ryou... Sad ending RxB


_Take note that in this story, Yami Bakura and Ryou own separate bodies._

From My Point Of View

As I sat there, at the bedside of my reincarnation, I could still remember the memories of the past which occurred on a full moon similar like tonight's. The ugly scene …the gloominess of it …everything. I closed my eyes as memories of the past wound itself around me.

I hid myself behind the wall to watch as 99 of my fellow villagers were killed mercilessly. I felt useless as I knew if I'd have interfered, they would have killed me too. They had taken everything away from me. My family, my friends, my home…everything that had once mattered to me. Hatred for the pharaoh was forever locked in my heart. I knew I would one day avenge the death of my loved ones.

After that day, I lived in the ruins of my village alone. For I waited for the day when I was finally strong and old enough to go to the Palace. The only things that I could talk to were myself and the angry spirits of _Kuru Eruna_. I soon knew I had already driven myself insane. Living without any means of socializing with others turned me into a psychopath. Some nights when I would stare at the moon and the stars, I just thought of killing myself and joining everyone else in the afterlife.

But I asked myself: 'Would it actually be _worth _it?' And finally the day which I had been waiting for arrived.

The golden rays of the sun stunned me out of my slumber. I yawned at looked around. I had to make sure that I was ready. I hastily cleansed myself in the clear waters of the Nile. The time had come. _'I have to do this…for myself…and for Kuru Eruna…'_ I thought.

I snapped out of my memories when Ryou woke up. He looked at me innocently and he asked me, "Yami, I wish I could understand what made you what you are now…but unfortunately I will never find out…" he said softly. He lowered his eyes to avoid my sharp gaze. Acting out of fear, Ryou whizzed off to the bathroom hurriedly. I covered my face with my hands. I was deep in thought. _'Why did he ask me that?! He is far too innocent to know about my life. He would never understand…'_ I shook my head and strolled to find Ryou.

Ryou was waiting patiently for me at the table. Breakfast was ready as usual. As I approached him, Ryou handed me the Ring. I asked him something that made me cringe with sympathy.

"Ryou, why do you these things for me when you hate me so much?" I asked. Ryou replied, "I don't know why but when you tell me thank you, I know that I'm doing it right and I know you will change some day", and a small smile curled up the sides of his lips. I tried not to seem shocked but I knew he could see through me.

"So there still are people who care…amazing", I whispered hoarsely to myself. I sat there staring blankly into space and thinking about my life_. '5000 years of living…watching these mortals foolishly cherishing life. And they fear me when I approach them. Yet one of them cares. Is my life going to turn around now?' _I knew I was just kidding myself. Could such a pathetic soul change the course of my destiny?

I lay in the dark for quite awhile. Until, Ryou got ready to go to school. He went to school at Domino High. I was forced to come along as he didn't trust me fully if he left me alone in the house. He feared I would mingle with all the wrong people and play with fire again. To him, I was definitely the major threat.

I was forced to 'hang out' and interact with Ryou's classmates... just another bunch of useless mortals. I never usually got the hang of studying with such incompetent fools.

The ring of the school bell broke the eerie silence in the class. The mortal teacher was rambling incessantly about the English language. Obviously, I wasn't paying attention. Instead, I chose to write a poem that suddenly popped into my head.

The moonlight shone onto the clear window panels

I was forced to live in confusion

Nothing could tempt me…not even delicious morsels

I had lost things that meant everything to me

Life was just a blur in my eyes

I wondered why I continued to see

Nothing but Black Death clouded my mind

As what mattered most was not living

But surviving

The teacher suddenly approached me. I was unsurprised as my attention was not focused on her but on my so-called nonsensical poem. It infuriated me when she thought she had authority over me. Luckily for her, I was banned from using Shadow Magic in Domino High. She snatched the piece of paper containing the poem I was writing. I sneered at her and the pharaoh stared at me cautiously. I tried to look as innocent as I could but as I lived most of my life as a lonely psychopath, my 'puppy dog eyes' turned out more menacing than innocent.

"It seems that we have a new poet in class!" exclaimed the teacher enthusiastically. I only stared blankly at her as to me, my poem didn't even sound right. I awkwardly sat straighter and listened to her reciting my words full of emotion and a perfect tone. Not long after that, the whole class was clapping for me. I didn't know not paying attention in class could actually make oneself famous. I could only afford to smirk cunningly at the pharaoh as he sneered at me and didn't even clap.

The intimidating school bell finally rung. I hopped out of my seat and sprinted out the door. Ryou had difficulty trying to keep up with me so I reduced my speed. When he finally caught up with my brisk walk, Ryou complimented that the poem I wrote was very interesting.

"Does it reflect on your past life Yami?" Ryou asked me with a cheeky smile on his face. I glared at him for a moment but felt sympathetic so I gave a positive response. Suddenly his expression changed dramatically. From a wide grin to a scared smirk. He then widened his eyes and apologized to me.

"Whatever Ryou…hey are you hungry? My stomach is growling. Let's have lunch out okay?" I suggested, trying to avoid being shot more questions about my past life. Ryou nodded his head I grabbed his wrist to allow him to walk faster. Sometimes, it got on my nerves when he strolled slowly when I was in a rush. My patience ought not to be tested and luckily Ryou had learned that many moths ago when we just met.

When I had finished dragging Ryou around Domino City, we finally reached to the café. Unfortunately, the pharaoh and his sidekicks were also there. I murmured 'midget' when I was close enough to him. The number that was playing was 'Ballroom Blitz' by The Sweet. From Ryou's facial expression, I knew that he felt like dancing to it. As I still could see into my hikari's mind, I saw that he was imagining himself wearing a dress and dancing to 'Ballroom Blitz' with me.

"Don't imagine such things, _baka_…before it comes true!" I teased him. He blushed 50 shades of red and I laughed at him. The pharaoh and his friends looked suspiciously at me. Jounouchi Katsuya (Joey) suddenly walked over to my table and asked if he and his 'gang' could join us. I gave a forced 'yes' as I had no choice. If I declined, the pharaoh would surely think suspicious of me, so I tried to act natural. Ryou stared anxiously at me and gave me a puzzled look. As Yuugi and his friends moved over to may table, the waitress finally came to serve us.

I forced myself not to order the steak as the 'gang' would find my table manners awfully disgusting. I ordered fish and chips instead. Ryou giggled softly when I said I wouldn't order the steak. He smiled at me and shot me a girlish face which had 'I know you wanted to' written all over it.

After wolfing down lunch, I purposely asked Yuugi weather his grandfather had any new Occult cards. Surprisingly he suggested that the 'gang' should go and visit the Game Shop now. I knew he was addicted to cards. _'Just like his cocky Yami'_ I thought.

On arrival at the Game Shop, Yuugi's grandfather looked awkwardly at my Ring and his grandson's Puzzle and noticed a similarity. When he mentioned that, I slapped my forehead and sighed softly. Ryou did the same too and everyone was staring at us wondering why we had the same reaction. Anzu Mizaki (Tea) pretended like she was interested in Duel Monsters but I knew that that foolish mortal only had eyes for the pharaoh and Yuugi. I walked around the Shop looking for any sign of another Dark Necrofear or Dark Mannequin. When that failed, I tried searching for The Change Of Heart. It was a uselful spell and I needed it for one of my recent tactics.

I smiled to myself when I finally found the Change Of Heart. It reminded me so much about Ryou. Memories of the Duelist Kingdom raised like waves. When I decided to buy it, I just remembered that I had forgotten to bring any cash. Living life like a thief in my past life, I looked around the Shop for any unsuspecting victims to rob. But then I remembered the words of my hikari. I told myself I couldn't do it. I musn't do it…I stared at Ryou for a moment before asking him to lend me some money.

Ryou seemed like he didn't mind at all. When I questioned him, he said that it was because he was my reincarnation and lending money to me wouldn't be any problem. I ginned from ear to ear when I heard that.

Night fell very quickly. After that tiring day, I dived towards the bed and slept fully-clothed. However, my hikari was still wide awake, doing his homework_. 'Such a hardworking student…_' I thought.

I opened the door and left the house. I also remembered to scribble a short note to my hikari; Just in case he forgot where I'd have gone. As I reached the beach, it seemed like nothing else in the world was real. Like there wasn't such thing as the Door to Underworld, Zork, Millenium Items…or even the Pharaoh. I sat there silently, listening to the soft sounds of the waves crashing on the shore and bathing myself in the sun's golden splendour. I came at the crack of dawn so I was able to experience the panoramic sunrise. The clouds were painted a gorgeous orange. My mind, heart, body and soul were at ease. This was the kind of serenity some people would never understand.

Right at that very moment, Ryou pounced on me and I fell head first into the pure white sand. It almost felt like I was back in Egypt. Ryou giggled incessantly when he, too, was covered in sand granites. He stopped laughing abruptly when I shot him a cold stare. He had just spoiled my best moment. Fury overwhelmed me and and I striked him with full force.

Ryou fell and then tears rolled down his cheeks. Blood dripped from his face. Then he did something very surprising. While bleeding and sobbing softly, he bowed down to me and rested his forehead on the warm sand, right in front of my feet. He just remained in that position, staining the pure white sand with crimson blood.

I kneeled down and raised his head. He didn't dare look at me, fearing that I would strike him again. "Never do that again", I whispered threateningly in Ryou's ear. Finally, his eyes met mine. He broke into tears and hugged me tightly. He buried his face in my shirt. Ryou would always do this when he couldn't keep the tears from flowing. I didn't want to hurt him again so I merely stroked his hair gently.

I knew that Ryou was obedient and would never dare to fight against me. Somehow I felt that I almost forgot something. Then it came to me. Today was the 22nd of September…his 17th birthday. So while my hikari was shedding his tears, I smirked and whispered, "Happy Birthday to the Landlord". Ryou looked up at me, eyes red and teary. "A-a-a-arigatou gonzaimas-su" he thanked me. And a small smile curled up the sides of his lips.

I stood up and Ryou followed in suit. I strolled along the shore, leaving shoeprints, feeling refreshed as the air from the sea filled my lungs. The cool breeze whipped my hair and the spiky points of my hair looked less menacing than usual. Ryou closed his eyes and tried to tail me from behind. Amazingly, he succeeded without running into me. I bet he was following the power of the Ring.

By the time we reached home, it was only 8am in the morning. The chirping of the birds and the sun's rays shining on us made me feel like today was going to be a day better than any other. Unfortunately for me, we ran into Yuugi and Anzu. They were talking a morning jog. I sensed that there was a strong bond between them. Yuugi pretended that he didn't see me. So I sneered at him, hoping that he would transform into the pharaoh. But he didn't, and Ryou just smiled politely at them, contrasting very much to me.

I pushed Ryou into the house softly. We sat on the couch in the living room and I sank into the soft cushions. I stared at my hikari and he stared back at me, with a wide grin on his face. Then, I thought; _What would the dear landlord want for his birthday..?_. _New clothes? Cards? A new bag? Stationery? Books?_. My head hurt just thinking about the possibilities. After some brain-racking moments of brainstorming ideas, I decided to buy Ryou a new diary.

I leapt out of my seat and told Ryou that I was going shopping. I also warned him not to follow me. I ruffled his hair and he smiled in pleasure. He agreed and went to make breakfast. I bolted out the front door and went round the whole of Domino trying to find a bookstore. When I finally found one, a sign said 45 off all merchandise. I muttered a 'yes' and went inside.

I browsed through the diaries. They looked very unique in their own way. Then my eyes finally caught sight of the perfect one for Ryou. It was black, hard covered and it was tied with a velvet ribbon. On the cover, there was a picture of a pair of wings and a heart that looked like the heart on the Change Of Heart. I glanced at the price and paid for it with my 5-month savings.

Before I handed it to Ryou, I also added a white rose to the ribbon. When I showed it to my hikari, he gasped and his eyes were filled with tears. He thanked me and he flipped through the pages.

"It's so beautiful. Just what I wanted! Now I can pour my heart out on this…thank you Yami." I was at a loss for words. Such a simple present could make him react like this. I then replied cheekily to Ryou, "Hmn, Ryou next time just pour your feelings to me…I would LOVE to hear them, heheheh…".

"There are some things in my mind you do not want to know about Yami…" Ryou said while serving me breakfast. In my mind I thought, '_Ah…maybe he has a new love. About time anyway. I wonder if he has good taste. Or maybe Ryou has something else to hide from me…No matter. I shall find out soon enough.'_

A few weeks passed and I was getting eager to have a peek at Ryou's new diary. I waited patiently for him to finish writing his latest entry. Then he said he was going to Yuugi's house for awhile. He said he might take some time as Yuugi neede tuition for some of his subjects.

I nodded and gave a smirk. When Ryou left the house, I sneaked up to his room and took out his diary. This is what it read.

_Dear diary,_

_Today is my very first entry. Yami had just bought me_ _this book for my birthday. I didn't know he would actually remember. Somehow, I am growing fonder of him as each day passes by. But I dare not tell him. I am much too shy to confess my true feelings. _

_Yours truly,_

_Ryou Bakura_

_(Ryou Bakura)_

_22 September_

_Dear diary,_

_Yami's new poem finally gets put up in the class! I was so happy for him. I think that it reflects on his past. But why wouldn't he share it with me? I wonder why. He always tells me everything. Is his past too horrifying for me to know? I am secretly learning to dance ballroom with Anzu. Although I don't like her that much, she still accepted my request for her to teach me how to dance. Unfortunately, I bet my Yami would think that I would be stupid to dance with him. So I stopped learning from Anzu. I just wish I could know if my Yami loved me or not. He never shows any signs of it. I would be elated to know that he loved me…._

_Yours truly,_

_Ryou Bakura_

_(Ryou Bakura)_

_26 September_

I stared at his diary entries. He loved me…? I couldn't believe my eyes. I caused so much pain and suffering to him yet he says he is fond of me? He is correct, he's always too shy to talk about his own personal feelings. But then I reread the sentence; '_I would be elated to know that he loved me…'_ That very sentence left me in deep thought while staring blankly into space.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Ryou's cheery voice broke the empty silence in the house. I rushed down the stairs to greet him. "So how was it? Did Yuugi find it hard to understand?" I asked in an interested tone. Ryou nodded happily and then he looked at me for a moment.

"Uhh…Yami, I have something to confess to you", he said in an unsure manner,"I-i-i…love you Y-yami!". He couldn't keep it in much longer. He looked down at my feet, hoping not to be given a harsh punishment or crude remark. But I just stood rooted to the ground as if time had stopped. I couldn't say anything and I told myself that I wouldn't. It had been too long since I was being loved by my family and friends. Starting over would be very hard for me. I could only walk away, afraid of replying to him.

The very next day, Pharaoh called me on the phone. His hoarse voice whispered to me and my eyes widened after hearing what he said. "Bakura, our time here has ended. We must return to Egypt where our souls belong. We will never be able to see our hosts again so, bid your farewells, because by dusk tomorrow, we will return to Egypt."

I questioned him to make sure he wasn't lying. He convinced me. I would never see Ryou again after tomorrow. Only the last 24 hours to spend. I quickly sped off to find Ryou. He was sobbing uncontrollably in one corner of his room. When I came in, he pretended to be doing his homework while the tears streamed down his face.

A wave of remorse and sympathy washed over me. I spat out the news to my hikari. He looked up at me and I told him it was all true and I wasn't lying. When he heard so, he said, "Does this mean you're leaving? Forever? Never coming back?". His voice was apprehensive and wavy. I nodded and tears dripped down my face. For the first time, I was crying. Evening came and the doorbell rang once more, announcing the arrival of the pharaoh. Yuugi said to me that it was time for Ryou and me to take the flight to Egypt with them. We stopped crying and I released Ryou from my embrace.

When the plane left Japan, I could recalled the moments of when I first met Ryou. I smirked remembering the times. We had gone through sweet and sour, thick and thin. Although we never shared such a strong bond like Yuugi and Pharaoh Atemu, we would always be two souls…waiting to be released. My heart cringed at the thought. We were so similar yet so different. He was sweet and polite but I was impolite and arrogant.

Another day had dawned crisp and clear. We went off the plane and went in search of the tomb that we were to return to. Although we seemed to have lots of time, time was not on our side. Ryou kept close to me and grasped my arm. I knew he didn't want to leave me but I had no choice. Soon, we could both be free. But however free our souls might be, we would never live in happiness without each other. Same goes for the pharaoh. Finally we felt the same and were in the same boat.

Dusk arrived. Everyone was waiting for the stone tablet to glow brightly when Ryou approached me and said "I will always love you Yami and I will never forget you". Tears brimmed our eyes once again. This time, I replied," I love you too…".

I offered Ryou to take my deck to remember me by. Even Yuugi was bidding his last goodbye to his Yami. This would be the last I see of the mortal world. I would be returning to my afterlife, where my soul truly belonged. Finally the moment had come. The stone tablet glowed extremely brightly. These were the last words I heard from my hikari before darkness engulfed me and my heart was to be weighed at the entrance of the Gates of Yaru:

"Will I ever see you again Yami No Bakura?!"

Sadly, never again my Ryou.


End file.
